


Of Hot Seniors and REALLY Gay Oikawas

by jumpingkangaroos (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-up Kageyama Tobio, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Cock Slut, De-Aged Oikawa Tooru, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, I swear, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Mental Anguish, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Not What It Looks Like, Orgasm Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Smut, Time for sex tags, Top Kageyama Tobio, but thats fine, dammit oiks your sister knows what you did, gay volleyball led me to this, iwa knows whats up, lots of sad too, probably a super long project, sex tags are done, whew that was intense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jumpingkangaroos
Summary: Oikawa is really gay for this hot third year on his team.OROikawa is infatuated, in love, gobsmacked, whatever word you choose to describe Kageyama Tobio, his third year senior. It just may be mutual. Join me on this story of aliens, annoyed Iwa's, lowkey possesive Tobios and so much more.
Relationships: Captain Squad - Relationship, Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pretty Setters - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	1. A Gay Awakening

Faggot.  
Gay.  
Monster.

Oikawa was no longer bothered by these words. At least that's what he told himself.  
He was no longer bothered by his mother screaming at his younger sister for who she loved. At least that's what he told himself.  
He was no longer bothered by his suppressed feelings he carried about his own sexuality. That's what he told himself.  
And he was most definitely not bothered about the butterflies in his chest he got when he looked at one Kageyama Tobio.  
-  
-  
-  
It had been the usual morning in his house. His parents were still sleeping, knocked out before things got too violent when they were yelling at Aiko. Of course, she would be blamed despite it being him, so he had woken up at around 6 to schedule her to stay with Iwa for a few nights.His parents never asked why his sister was over at the Iwaizumis' almost every week, though he was sure Iwa-chan would probe him about it. They all knew about what was happening at home. They just couldn't speak out against it, what with homosexuality being looked down upon enough already, and it didn't help Oikawa's father was a huge part in the media. It was just a normal part of life he had (worryingly enough) accepted.

"Aiko!" he shook his sister, still in middle school uniform from last night. At least she didn't have to change, he reasoned.

"Remember not to come home tonight and go straight to Iwa-chan's, okay?" 

"Got it. Now hurry the heck up, we're going to be late." she scoffed at him. Oikawa was sure that all that time with Godzilla fanboy himself had transferred some of his personality to her.

"How rude!" Oikawa pouted.

Despite that, the familiar ache that this conversation even had to happen persisted.  
-  
-  
-  
Today, sadly, was not peaceful.  
First day of high school, and Oikawa Tooru was already simping.

Hanamakki, his ever perceptive friend, noticed the staring.

"Hey Mattsun, I think Oiks here has a crush~" he loudly whispered.

"Yeah, look at him. He's so in loooove~" Matsukawa agreed, shit eating smile forming on his lips. Ah yes, nothing had changed since middle school. Both Mattsun and Makki were still huge dicks.

"N-no I don't! I'm just acknowledging that, that he looks nice!" He squeaked in retaliation. He mentally cursed how red he was probably getting right now.

"Mhm. You do know we didn't mention how you were thinking about how nice he is, right Shittykawa?" Iwaizumi joined in, pouncing on the chance to aggravate Oikawa.

"Boys, we got 'em." Hanamakki said, grabbing a pair of sunglasses like the memer he is. Matsukawa soon joined suit.

"Fuck you." Oikawa grumbled.

Kids, can you guess the mystery man? I’ll give you a turnip or a Kindaichi (let’s face it, they’re the same) if you can.

Lol i cant write pls just tell me what you think so far TwT


	2. Kind of Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for such a short chapter TwT

Kageyama Tobio, genius setter, had not had a crush yet.  
Yes, he was well aware he was in his third year of high school, very much aware of the girls who screamed his named at official games. He just, didn't usually fall in love. So when he saw a certain first year walking down the hall, he was very intrigued about the sudden warmth at his cheeks. It felt, good, almost. Akin to the how it was when he was with his grandfather, or when he wins a game. It was a curious sensation.

Kunimi Akira, fellow third year and one of his best friends, had a comment on this.

"Kageyama." Kunimi frowned a bit, "I think you have a crush on that first year."

Ah. So that's what it was.  
Kageyama had a crush.

It was hard not to have a crush. Oikawa Tooru, he learned, that was the mystery boy's name. He was built like a bird, ready to shatter at moments notice or a slight touch. His wide brown eyes were set on porcelain skin that was unmarred and firm. He was relatively tall and lean, but lacked somewhat in muscle and girth. His hair was silky and soft and brown just like his eyes. He was beautiful. Oikawa Tooru was beautiful.

A small problem about this beauty was how to distracting it was. He hadn't caught himself staring until Oikawa blushed a pretty pink under his gaze as he and his friends strode past him. Quickly glancing away, Kageyama composed himself and went on with his day, unbothered. Maybe a little bothered. Probably a lot bothered, by the looks of it when he started having fantasies of soft brown hair and milky white skin.  
-  
-  
-  
At lunch period, Oikawa was positively screaming at his friends.

"He looked at me! LOOKED AT ME!!!" Oikawa screeched into their ears.

"Wasn't he denying he had a crush just a couple minutes ago?" Hanamaki sarcastically smirked at Matsukawa, who lazily smiled in return.

"It's not a crush! It's- It's just a-a, ah, it's a um, err..." Oikawa trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"'iTs nOT a cRUSh' my ass Shittykawa, you're in love." Iwaizumi quipped in.

"Mean Iwa-chan! You're supposed to support me!" Oikawa whined back.

"Idiot, you brought this on yourself. Now I don't want to hear about Oikawa's romantic issues anymore, who's going to volleyball tryouts?"

Oikawa visibly perked up at this. 

"You better bet I am Iwa-chan. What about you guys?"

"Yeah, Mattsun and I are going. That or you're gonna drag me to them." Hanamaki sighed.

"I'm glad we can agree on something." Oikawa says, smirking.

"There's only a slight problem: can Oikawa even carry us?"

"MEANNN!!!!!!!!!"  
-  
-  
-  
Kageyama choked on his milk when he saw a familiar figure stride into the gym.

He then decided that the world was wholeheartedly against him and was actually trying to end him. It would've been easier to avoid this apparent 'crush' as they were in different years, that's what he had told himself. But then, the universe just had to decide it was time to ruin his life, his pride and joy. Volleyball.  
And so, when the door opened to that brown haired angel first year, all he could hope was that this Oikawa kid wouldn't become a regular.  
-  
-  
-  
Oikawa had high hopes for the volleyball team. As a setter, he knew he would most likely not be a regular and spend most of the time on the bench. After all, Seijoh was the high school of THE genius setter, Kageyama Tobio. And that genius setter just so happened to be gorgeous, so he was going to die.


	3. Tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm back. I just pulled several all nighters, and bam. We back on track uwu

Oikawa Tooru definitely did not quit. Oikawa Tooru, actually, refused to quit, bad knee and all.  
So why did he positively want to throw himself out of the gym and leave his body out for the aliens?

Let's backtrack a little. Oikawa had been looking forward to tryouts. Not just looking forward to, but relishing it. He was finally going to go to a high school volleyball team, dammit. He was going to kick ass, and no one would stop him.  
Except, maybe a genius setter.  
Kageyama Tobio, official setter for Aoba Jousai and one of the most feared volleyball players in the league. On the team. Official setter. You get the problem.   
So, if Oikawa was going to have at least a chance of becoming even a RESERVE, he would definitely need to step it up and blow them away.  
That, or get Iwa chan with his Bara Arms™ to commit a murder. But that was as unlikely as him dethroning Kageyama.  
-  
-  
-  
"Someone's already making heart eyes, aren't they?" Kindaichi whispered to Kunimi.  
Kunimi snorted, looking at Kageyama. He looked unfocused and a slight tinge was on his cheeks. It looked akin to how he looked after crying a little, minus the red eyes. Speaking of crying, they were the ones who caused it. It was sort of funny. In middle school, they had their own little feuds, but they'd gotten over it. They'd gotten even closer, actually. So they now knew how to read Kageyama pretty well, no matter how much he resisted. But, not in the near 6 years they'd known Tobio, had they'd seen him so enamored over someone. 

"He's really, really gay for this kid, isn't he?" Kunimi added.

"That might be a problem. That kid, he's going out for setter." Kindaichi continued. That one came as a bit of a shocker. Since Kageyama's name as "Genius Setter" came out, it had been a while since anyone, in all the three years he'd been setting, to even go near the position. You needed to be of high prestige to even compete with him, at that. This kid must have guts. Or be an idiot, if he thought he could go against a setter like that.

"This may play out interestingly" he hummed in response. They both left it at that.  
-  
-  
-  
(Okay, since I dont really know how volleyball tryouts actually work, ima just make it up uwu. I'm basing this off my own school teams, where third and second years have to do tryouts as well, as to not be cut from the team. Everyone has to get a new start, so its usually a whole new team every year lol)

"Okay, everyone line up." the Coach barked. He looked like he was already regretting opening up the team to newbies.

"We're going to assess your skill level. Everyone will get a turn playing each position so we can see how well you do. Let's divide you into teams." He continued.

"Don't half-ass it, or you won't make the team. Got it?" A murmur of "yes" and "got it" went around the group.

Oikawa surveyed everyone around him. Of course, Makki, Mattsun, and Iwa-chan were there. About 5 other first years, around 7 second years, and 5 third years. Seijoh was considered a top school, so he assumed about 4-7 would be cut for the final roster. The very thought made him shiver. There was a chance none of them would make it. But a reassuring glance from Makki, and he knew, he would be fine.

He took his time to survey the gym. It looked practical. Just a volleyball court painted onto a wooden floor, high rafters, and bleachers surrounding the court. A small window let light in, and a shed in the corner held a basket of volleyballs, some sports bibs, a few mops and such. Basically, your average high school gym. Hard to believe the Genius Setter himself went here, instead of a powerhouse like Shiratorizawa (don't worry, Shiratorizawa will be coming. And, coming it will be.)

The coach took his sweet time tallying everyone up. In the end, he, Iwa-chan, and 7 others were put on the team. A lethargic third year and a radish looking guy appeared to be talking about something near the front. Middle blockers, he supposed. The rest were an even mix of the first and 2nd years. 

Iwaizumi, on his left, pinched his arm.

"Ow, Iwa-chan! How mean!" he pouted.

Iwaizumi sighed. How was he friends with Oikawa again? "Oikawa, you better fucking make it into the position. I didn't come for nothing."

"Aww, you care about me!"

"SHUT UP!"  
-  
-  
-  
The first round started with Oikawa serving. He could practically feel Iwaizumi's smirk on him. Ah yes, his favorite demon serve. The one that every middle school team he played absolutely hated. Slowly taking a deep breath, he tossed the ball in a practiced serve. Then, he ran up, and..  
BAM.  
It hit right on target.  
Also known as between a triggered Mattsun and Makki, just because he could.   
The whole gym was quiet, until..

"Oiks you little shit, stop showing off and actually play a round, would you!"  
Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa's head lightly.

"Mean Iwa-chan!"

Tryouts were going to be a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it's short, but i got aforementioned shit together, so we good uwu


	4. Fuck Tooru, am I right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 out of 4 Seijoh first years say Fuck Oikawa Tooru

Kageyama was in complete awe at that first year's (Oikawa, was it? He was already forgetting in the heat of the match) serve. It was a near perfect mix of overwhelming power and scary accuracy. It was almost on par with the unpredictability of a jump floater, and with the telltale strength of a spike serve. 

Mark him as scared AND horny. (tumblr made me)

No one spoke for a couple seconds. Then, that one beefy first year (Bara Arms, a tiny voice in his head whispered that sounded awfully like that boke he befriended from Karasuno) Oikawa seemed to always be with smacked him on the head. He briefly heard something along the lines of "Oikawa quit showing off" and an agonized "Iwa-chan!". The two other first years, Eyebrows and Pink Hair (he didn't know their names), grinned at the two from the other side of the net.

"Oiks! Get your head back into the game, we need you to know how bad its gonna feel when we absolutely beat your ass!" yelled Pink Hair. Eyebrows just gave a witty smirk. 

"Suck my ass Makki!" Oikawa yelled back

"I already do that to Mattsun, sorry to disappoint!" he rebutted.

Kageyama looked over to coach, who already looked tired. Kunimi was whispering something to Kindaichi, Creampuff Head and Baldy were exchanging vaguely disgusted looks from opposite sides of the court, and Bumblebee looked like he was about to kill a bitch (he knew all their names, but it was the first thing that came to mind). All the other new coming students were somewhat mortified at the information they had just learned.

"Liar, everyone knows I top." Eyebrows remarked. Kageyama winced a bit at that. Did these first years have no shame? Right before he was about to call coach to break the whole thing up, Bara Arms came up and clapped each of their heads, just like he did previously with Oikawa. 

"Shut the fuck up morons, we have a game to play." he growled roughly to them.

That seemed to quiet them, though they complained vehemently, and the match went on. True to coach's words, all the players from previous seasons had their default positions, and the newbies rotated. Throughout the match, he analysed how the others played. "Eyebrows" or Matsukawa he soon learned, was surprisingly good at blocking. He had that block that spikers hated going against. He reckoned (hah british hah gordon idiot sandwich im sorry i feel drunk) that he would be a middle blocker. "Pink Hair"/Hanamaki was probably a wing spiker, but a good all-rounder. He had game sense (and a lot of feints, which racked up quite a bit of points) and, annoyingly enough, could pull a jump serve from time to time, though it didn't have the razzle dazzle Oikawa's did. And then Bara Arms and/or Iwa-chan, who he didn't know the actual name of, was another ace in training. He was like Kyoutani, but had a faith that he was somewhat lacking. And the sheer strength he had made him wince whenever Watari had to receive. Those were the ones who stood out to him the most. At best, the rest were mediocre.

And then there was Tooru Oikawa. He'd seen him play almost every position but setter. As a back row receiver he had the flexibility and reliability, and could almost perfectly time his blocks. He was proficient as a wing spiker with almost deadly aim, and proved himself a versatile player. He had to begrudgingly admit he had the biggest chances of getting on the team. By now the teams were pretty equal. The score for the set was 21-23. A point more and it would be match point. There was the chance they could take the set, but it would close if they didn't do well. Right now, Kindaichi, Kunimi, and he were in the front row. Kindaichi nodded once at him, and he caught the signal. He would use his height as a way to rack up points, and maybe a few feints. He planned a dump shot in his mind, just in case. The 2 interesting first years were subbed out, whispering something about "dat boi" and "Pepe". Whatever those thing were.

?Kageyama surveyed his opponents. Bara Arms was in front, meaning the poor back receivers were going to have a peachy time. Yahaba was there, but not in his usual position as setter. Instead, there was that first year. Oikawa. He was playing setter, which meant he would either be terrible or pull some sort of wildcard on him. He hoped he wouldn't. They were this, and he meant t h i s close to winning. 

As Oikawa approached from the back row, he heard someone shout.

"Here come dat boi!" Hanamaki yelled from the sidelines. Oikawa just gave a good-natured eye roll and got on with it. Bara-arms looked ready to throw hands with all of them. Next to them, Yahaba's eye twitched.

Loosening his shoulders, he prepared for whatever this Oikawa kid was going to throw at him.

-

-

-

Oikawa was very, very scared.

Oh, he definitely didn't look it. Arrogant, proud posture, he was the epitome of someone self assured. Even haughty to some extent.

But right here, right now, in front of the genius setter Kageyama Tobio himself, he had only one thing on the mind:

F U C K he's even hotter up close

Call him self centered, but setting in front of a hot dude who just so happens to be one of the top setters in Miyagi, now that was just a recipe for disaster.


	5. Hiatus

I know, I’m really sorry for having another one so soon. But, a bunch of fan weeks are coming up and ya girl decided to participate in almost all of them. I’ll be posting them here, so be ready~

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every week on Fridays. Sometimes I get lazy and skip and update.  
> Important Info:  
> \- Makki and Mattsun are both memers (you have been warned)  
> \- Iwa is supportive  
> \- Oikawa has a rich family  
> \- and a sister  
> \- and a potty mouth  
> \- The whole squad knows each other from middle school  
> \- If you haven't caught on yet, Oikawa is a first year and Kageyama is a third year  
> \- Everyone bullies Oikawa :)
> 
> Please leave comments about what you think of the story so far!


End file.
